Forever Stained with Blood
by SpiritOfHeero
Summary: After Project Meteor, there is finally peace, at least not completely for the gundam pilots (1,2,3,4,5) who are apart of their newly formed assasin group.Can a destined meeting with a girl cause Heero to change his heart??R for later chps, mild yaoi 3 x 4
1. The fine line between dreams and reality

**A/N:all the gundam boys are 18 in this fic, sorry if there is any bad grammar.. hope you enjoy ^^..  and No i donot own any of these gundam wing characters!!! so dont sue me ^^ if i did own them i would be a MUCH happier person!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__**

_"..ill shoot!! i swear i will.." screamed a teenage girl with tears flowing down her cheeks._

_"...Drop the gun...and we promise he will be unharmed" , said an elderly man as he steadied his gun to the side of the young man's head who was in his grasp._

_The gun shook in her shaking hands...her eyes filled with emotion...she wanted to protect the one she loved._

_" ..Drop the gun miss..or you can say bye to your friend here" the elderly man says as he snaps his fingers signaling one of his men to give his hostage a good punch in the stomach._

_"..No!! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HIM!!" She screamed while watching in terror as the young man doubled over in pain.. she could see the pain in his deep dark blue eyes._

_" You've been warned the appropriate amount of times....ive had enough of these childish games.." the elderly man said as he pulled the trigger._

_BAM. the sound of death echoed through the young girls ears, almost automatically she made a leap for the young man she was trying to protect. _

_"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" She screamed with all that was inside her._

_~~~***~~~ _

A loud deadly scream was unleashed from a room in the small apartment.

The door slammed open as a teenage girl rushed to the sound of the horrofying scream.

"OKI!! OKI!!!" The young girl  screamed while she shook the screaming girl who was dreaming in her bed.

"oki!! open your eyes!!!" the girl said while giving the still dreaming girl a tight embrace.

Her eyes finally opened, she was awake from the hellish nightmare, you could see it in her terror filled eyes that she was hurting inside.

"Oki... are you okay???" the girl still embracing her asked.

"I.. I couldnt save him.." the girl named Oki cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Now.. Now.. it was only a dream!" the girl said rubbing her back in reasurance.

"Nightmares.. always haunt my sleep.. when will it stop???" Oki said while withdrawing from the sweet embrace of her roomate.

"Get some sleep okay? we have a big test in school tomorrow...You dont want to fall flat on your face when the test is handed out eh??" her friend said with a smiling face.

"Yeah.. i guess you are right" Oki said to her friend cracking a small grin.

Her roomate then left her alone once again hoping she would get to sleep okay.

Before Oki continued her slumber.. she thought to her self _'iknow these nightmares mean something...they feel too real..the boy.. i must protect with all that is in me...'_


	2. The destined run in

The following morning.....

"MIIIMIiimiimii.." echoed the annoying 'sleepy' noises from Oki's mouth.

"miiimiiimiimii..." echoed again.

SLAM!! The door to Oki's room bursts open once again.

"You!!!!!!!!" the angry roomate growled while looking at the innocent LATE SLEEPING Oki.

SWISH!! The roomate pulled the covers off of the sleeping Oki only in her sleeping gown.

"WAHHHHH... 5 MORE MINUTES LIN!!!..." Oki pleaded with her roomate.

"GET UP YOU LITTLE FREAK!" said Lin jokingly.

"PFFT!!!! FINE FINE FINE.. *sniff sniff..* your so mean to me Lin.." said the growchy Oki while she got up from her bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Lin smiled in victory,  "SCORE!!! NO TARDY TODAY!!!" she jumped around the room.

Lin was hard on Oki sometimes... but it was only out of love for a best friend...not meaness.

Lin was all that Oki had after her parents, little brother and child hood friend suffered as war casualities on colony L-2 when the major rebellions were taken place. Oki was the only survivor of the war torn colony L-2 in her family, she was sent to earth after the tragedy to live with Lin's family, The Tallen's, in  Los Angeles. They accepted Oki with warm hearts and took care of her. Now however, Lin and Oki decided to get an apartment to gain some independence. Despite her loss in life, Oki is a warm hearted up beat girl. Although sometimes when you glance into her darkish black eyes.. you could tell she was lonely.

Oki really stood out in the Tallen family. The Tallen's were strictly european, while Oki was an asian happa. Her dad was of vietnamese origin while her mom was of spanish origin. Oki had an exotic islander type look which caught alot of peoples eyes. She had short silky black hair that barley touched her shoulders, nice latino tan, big oriental eyes that were almost black...when you looked into them it was as if you were starring into a black ocean, and she was also quite short and young looking due to her dad's asian heritage. She was often mistaken to be way younger than she really is...her being 18.

~~~

"Come on shorty!! we are going to be late!!" Lin said while dragging little Oki out of the apartment door.

"..HEY ONE DAY I WILL GROW AND BE TALLER THAN YOu!!" Oki said while sticking her tongue out playfully toward Lin.

They both engaged in laughter on the way to their University.

Durring Chemistry 101 Oki felt her self drift away almost into a semi day dream as she tried to sketch an image of the young man in her dream. _ 'how sad...' she thought to herself while remembering what happened in her continous nightmare, still the pencil in her hand moves gently across her paper as she attempts to sketch the young man. _

Lin was watching Oki from the corner of her eye, in her eyes she could sense a sadness of some sort.

Meanwhile, the chemistry teacher was presenting a diagram of a frog's body, since they his was about to show the class how to disect one.

Oki was off in her own train of fault still.. as the words echoed in her head again

_" You've been warned the appropriate amount of times....ive had enough of these childish games.." ...she could hear the man's voice_

so clearly.. it seemed so real...she sundenly felt the urge to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Oki let out a scream that echoed  all through the chemistry class.

Lin laid her head down on her desk out of embarassment, while Oki looked frantically around the classroom blushing uncontrollably.

Just as Oki screamed the Proffesor was about to cut open the frog, "Is there a problem Miss Ngo?" the proffessor looking annoyingly at Oki. 

"UMM.. heh......seeing that frog reminds me of kermit.. YOUR KILLING HIM!!...umm  sorry.. excuse me!!" Oki said while laughing nervously and running out the class.

"Are you sure this girl is 18 years old -___-() hawaiians sure are strange.." The proffessor groaned which made the whole class burst into laughter.

~~~

Oki walked slowly leaving the University, she couldnt stay there any longer today...after the embarassing scene she caused in Chemistry class. 

"Why am i so different?" she asked quietly while staring at the street she walked upon.

"Sometimes i want to run away from everything...im sick of being loenly" She wondered while she glanced at the picture she attempted to draw of the man in her dream. All that she could remember were his eyes....how midnight blue they were...they piereced right through her.

She looked into the eyes on the paper she had drawn, "I wonder...are we destined to meet?" asked with hope in her eyes.

Little did Oki know,  she had wondered off into a dangerous part of town, she was now in the middle of a dark alley.

"Great.. this is all i need now!!!!" she looked up into the sky as if she was talking to God "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW??? IM SURE THIS LOOKS PRETTY DAMN AMUSING FROM WAY UP THERE!!!" Oki scolded while kicking a coke can on the ground.

After walking in the darkish alley for a couple of minutes she finally spotted what it seemed to be a back door to some place in the brick walls.

"Ahh! maybe someone can help me in here" She said as she grabed the knob and pushed the door open.

" How creepy!! what is this place.." She wondered outloud while she stood in what seemed a dark basment with boxes and junk everywhere.

" Please give me courage" she said while closing her eyes clasping the silver locket around her neck that her childhood friend gave her in the L-2 colony. After the silent prayer she gave to her childhood friend, she walked around the place searching and hopping over the endless junk and boxes. "Damn! if i wasnt so short jumping over these boxes wouldnt be so tiresome!!" she growled as she continued her search for another door. She paused for a second..she could hear something, " ..footsteps..? someone must be in here!" she said quietly to herself.

"Finally!! i have found something.. " Oki exclaimed while running towards the black metal stair case she had found.

She let out a sigh of relief as she walked up the first flight of stairs.

She paused for a second catching her breath. "Ahh.... i wonder how many st---" She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth...her  eyes were filled with terror, someone had grabbed her from behind.

He whispered into her ear with his icy breath "Dont move... be silent." 

His almost emotionless voice made her spine crawl...who was this guy?? what has she gotten herself into??


	3. many thanks

Voices could be heard in the distance, "WHICH WAY DID HE GO???" 

Their footsteps neared, "COME THIS WAY! I THINK I HEARD SOMETHING!!" Commanded one of the group.

The door at the top of the stair case was kicked down by the angry group of men, they were spotted.

"LOOK! TARGET SPOTTED!! WAIT.. NO THERE IS TWO OF THEM!! GET 'EM BOYS!!" The man clad in military looking uniform exclaimed. The men ran toward them with guns at hand.

"Do as i say.." the man behind her commanded as he made a run for it holding Oki's hand with one of his hands dragging her along toward the exit while a gun was in his other. They scrambled through the endless junk and boxes trying to get out as fast as possible...but the enemy was near...getting closer and closer. The first shot was fired, "AHHH!!!!" Oki exclaimed tightening her grip around the guys hand.

"I SAID KEEP SILENT!" The man holding her hand yelled while firing shots back at the many men chasing them.

The young man started to run faster and faster and suddenly he turned to check on the girl...she wasnt there!

"dammit!!" he exclaimed while looking behind him.

Oki was lying on the floor, she had tripped over an old glass lamp, her cheek was slightly cut.

"Hey Hey.. look what we've got here.." A smirking man said looking straight at the young girl...he was part of the group her and the yong man were running away from.

Oki backed up untill a wall behind her stopped her from doing so....she was too scared to speak.. all she could do is stare at the man.. she was so scared. _'please... come back and help me..' Oki hoped in her mind._

The man walked closer to her...." You know.. you are kind of cute for a little assasin.. too bad i have to dispose of you" The smirking man said while aiming his gun at Oki. His finger was so close to pulling the trigger.. all Oki could do is stare in shock.

The next second was a blurr to her....she heard a loud bang from the man's gun.. but she was unharmed.

Oki saw the young man shielding her, the bullet had grazed his arm...blood pumped out of his wound in a constant red stream pouring down the rest of his skin.

"Go to hell" was the young man's final words as he shot the guy who almost killed Oki.

"KEEP UP WITH ME!!" the young man said after grabbing Oki's hand and running like lightening towards the exit before the other men caught up with him.

"SMITH!!!" the elderly commander of the group looked down in horror at his dead comrad.

".. just wait Yuy.. i will have your life soon.." the elder man muttered while starring down at Smith.

The sound of a door slamming echoed loudly through the dark basement.

"Commander!! Do you give orders to persue them further?" a member of the group asked.

"Let them be.. we will have them soon enough"said the elder commander with an evil tone.

The two sucessfully escaped and stoped at the end of the alley to catch their breath.

Oki glanced at the young man, it was light outside so she could see him fully now.

He was very  handsome...He had dark brown hair that rested over his dark blue eyes, and had a very nice tanned skin tone. He stood about 5 inches taller than her clad in a army green tanktop with spandex black shorts.

"Thank.--" Just as Oki was going to thank the young man for saving her he cringed in pain, she then remembered how he shielded her from the bullet aimed at her.

Oki walked near the young man, "Are you okay??? maybe i should help you walk.." 

"Im fine.." he said in his emotionless tone turning his back to her, "Listen up... from now on you are going to have to come with me.. you are no longer an ordinary girl.. the group after me thinks you are an assasin like me..so your saftey is at major risk.."

Before Oki could say a word, he shot  his piercing dark blue eyes at her, "My name is Heero Yuy.. do your best to stay out of my way.. or you will regret it."

Oki felt a tear fall from her face, "Why do they want to kill me???? why is this happeneing.." before Oki could continue to sob she was cut off by his cold voice " Tell me your name." he demanded.

"Oki.. Oki Ngo."

"Ngo.. remember my words, now follow me"

Oki did as he said, confusion and anger filled her.

_'God..you must really hate me..' _, The phrase continued to linger in her mind as thoughts of what was to become of her now...her life as an assasin with this man.. named Heero...Heero Yuy.


	4. Childhood ghost

They were still walking to their destination, only Heero knew where that was. It was getting dark, ,they have been walking for at least 3 hours.

"You cant go on like this forever you know.. you are hurt" Oki pointed out to Heero.

" I know my limits" Heero replied. __

_'ive had worse wounds than this...i can bare the pain' _

"Well even if you can handle it. doesnt mean you should have to" Oki said while putting his injured arm over her shoulder helping him walk  easier.

Heero for some reason didnt reject her help, but kept silent untill they reached their destination.

_'why am i helping this guy... he turned my world upside down" _

They were starting to approach some small houses which seemed to be tucked away from everything.

"Is this where we are stopping? " Oki asked looking up at Heero.

Instead of answering her he headed toward one of the houses and knocked on the door in a certain order and pitch...it seemed as if it was a code of some kind.

The door opened.

"HEY HEERO OLE BUDDY OLE PAL!" A cheerfull boy with pretty chesnut brown long braided hair with blue eyes said with a huge grin across his face.

"Can it Maxwell" Heero said with a glare shooting right at the braided guy, walking right past him into the house.

"Whats up your crack.. sheesh!" The braided guy named Duo mumbled under his breathe.

Duo then laid eyes upon Heero's female guest with nastalgic eyes, suddently he had a flash back...

~~~flashback~~~~~

"Duo!! Duo! slow down just a little..!" said a small girl of 4 years old running behind her friend , trying to keep up with him.

"kiki!! if  you dont keep up the people at the market will catch us!!" the little boy with long hair said carrying 2 apples with him.

"AHHH!" the small girl shrieked as she triped and fell right on her face.

"kiki!" the long haired boy  said running to his friend.

"duo...ssor-" she was cut off by his friendly smile, he helped her up.

"its okay...but we must be careful so we can get food to our families.." the small boy said smiling big.

~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~

Duo then smirked and looked at Heero with a playfull look. 

"Hmph!! looks like someone has been having all the fun!!" Duo said motioning to Oki.

"Its not what your little perverted mind is thinking Duo----She ran into me in the middle of my mission. Just when the enemy spotted me they assumed she was with us. So unless she wants to die its best that she stays with us for the time being" Heero explained with a slightly annoyed look darted at Duo.

Duo bent slightly to face the short girl before asking "And your name is..??" with that big goofy maxwell grin.

Oki looked at the semi-familiar face with an arrogant smirk., "Wouldnt you just LOOOVE to know???" she said while giving him a pretty hard nose pinch.

"WHAAAAA... " Duo said falling over.

Oki put one foot on his stomach before letting him get up, "Yo, do i know you?????" 

"Well.. maybe you could be that chick that i used to .. nahhh she was way prettier.. than maybe u could be that cool chick that i went to.. Nahh... Well maybe if i knew your name--" He was quickly cut off by a swift kick to his side.

"has anyone ever told you that you FLAP YOUR GUMS WAY TOO MUCH???" She asked annoyed looking at him before turning her back.

"Oki, Oki Ngo is my name.. remember it cuz im only repeating it once!" she said starting to walk away from Duo trying to find Heero.

"Women..." Duo said laying on the ground recovering from their encounter.

_'kiki...is that really you???' _Duo thought to himself before he finally got up and followed Heero and Oki.

----

"Heero, will i be staying here in this house?" Oki asked while standing in the kitchen across from Heero.

"Yes, you will be staying here for a while so i suggest you get used to it" he said in his regular heero-ish tone.

"Where will i sleep..?" Oki asked looking a little concerned.

"Well there are three bedrooms that I and my 4 other partners divide upon ourselves.. you will have to choose which one"

A sudden pain came to Oki's face...

_' thats right.. i was cut when i fell in the basement'_

"ahh.." Oki signed in pain.

Heero had his back turned to her and heard her groan.

"Maybe sharing a room with a guy is upsetting to you but I will make sure nothing like that happens!" He said turning to face Oki's bleeding cheek.

Oki noticed him starring at her scar.

"Ahh its nothing! oh about the rooms.. im sure i can handle it!! if anyone touches me i will use my special oki kick hahahaha" Oki said while laughing nervously trying to walk out the kitchen.

Heero then grabbed her hand, which made Oki's heart freeze.

"You dont want your scar to be infected.. especially if its on your face, you are a girl you know" 

Oki turned around and let him look at her bleeding scar on her left cheek.

The moment his fingers grazed her skin she became very nervous.. she wasnt used to close contact with guys...they usually all thought she was a whole lot younger than her true age. Oki tried her hardest not to blush.

He then began to wipe a damp hand towel over her cut to wipe all the blood off, and finally bandaged it.

"It should heal pretty soon" 

"Thanks but it was only a small cut, you didnt have to go through all this trouble--" Before Oki could finish what she was saying he stared at her with his strong dark blue eyes and said "always act on your emotions.. that is what someone once told me...now follow me to meet the others" Oki took in all his words then followed him down a narrow hall.

They entered the living room where Duo and 3 others sat down  talking amongst eachother.

They noticed Heero enter.

"Hey! your finally back.." Said the kind voice of the blonde named Quatre.

"Yeah what the hell took you so long..." Said the annoyed angry chinese boy named Wufei.

"I see we have a guest." the guy with long brown hair flowing over one of his eyes named Trowa said in his solitary tone.

"Yes unfortunatly i was the first to know this x__x" said the Groaning duo sitting indian style on the carpet.

"Oh get over yourself..." said the annoyed Oki.

"Haha! i already like this girl" Quatre said teasingly winking making Oki let out a small giggle.

"Yuy is this a damn joke??? this girl is like 11 years old!!" Wufei shouted pointing at Oki.

"IM 18 THANK YOU VERY MUCH!.. and you can call me Oki." She shot back at Wufei.

Duo then paused for a second and bursted out into mad laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA OMG.. YOU~!~! YOU ARE 18??????" Duo pointed at Oki making her anger level rise.

" AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN??? WITH YOUR GIRLY BRAID!! OR MAYBE YOU SWING THE OTHER WAY" Oki shouted at Duo making Quatre and Wufei pee their pants laughing, heck even Trowa cracked a small grin.

"WOMAN!!!!--" Duo trying to make his comeback.

"I never knew you were like us Duo!!" Quatre said while sitting closely by Trowa.

"Enough of this  nonsense" Heero interupted before Duo went nutso.

"Oki unknowingly stumbled right into the middle of my mission, the enemy spotted me and her thinking she is an assasin as well, i figure we better let her stay with us or an unesscessary excess of people may be harmed or informed with details they dont have bussiness knowing" Heero finally finished.

"Welcome aboard" Quatre said with his kind smile.

"I still think this is RIDICULOUS Yuy.." Wufei started.

"Ahh shut up and go wine about JUSTICEEE" Duo said jokingly.

"HAHAHA.. FUNNY GUY MAXWELL.. WONT BE SO FUNNY ONCE I FIRE A HOLE IN YOUR ASS!" Wufei said while chasing poor Duo around the room.

"aye.. ayee.. im definatly not sharing a room with them!" Oki said quietly while watching the crazy guys fight over dumb things.

Oki leaned against the wall and started to think about her sleeping situation.

_'cant with Quatre.. him and Trowa share.. and they are that way. Duo.. Wufei.. out of the question. Heero is my only hope of having peacefull slumbers in this house of looney assasins...but i wonder if he will let me..'_


End file.
